


I'd follow you

by Mastre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to music and this was born.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'd follow you

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music and this was born.

I'd follow you  
I'd walk with you  
as long as I can see your face  
I'd touch the cold  
I'd burn with you  
as long as you'll be close

I've turned life's corners many times,  
dancing in the wind  
For you I'd walk another ground  
You'll never say I've sinned

I'd chase the shadows from your mind  
in sleep, in hunger, day or night  
I'd hold your heart, your wish and will  
till everything is right

And you will fall asleep with me  
to feel a mortal's touch  
and if I stand or kneel to you  
it will not matter much

I'd follow you  
I'd walk with you  
as long as I can hear your voice  
I'd touch the cold  
I'd burn with you  
as long as you'll be near


End file.
